The invention relates to audio equipment, and more particularly to a novel ear cushioning device for use with plug type headphones.
Plug type earphones such as are commonly used on commercial airlines are generally quite uncomfortable to the ears. They usually include a U-shaped plastic band which urges the ear plugs against the ears, with the plastic band extending downwardly, below the chin. Although rubbery shields are typically provided at each earphone for engaging against and within the ears, the earphones remain quite uncomfortable because of the way they must be pushed into the ears to remain in place and to conduct the sound properly.
The type headset-mounted earphones generally used in airplanes are the type that convey sound through a conduit, with plastic tubes leading to each earphone. However, the above discussion applies equally to electronic plug type earphones mounted on a headset. Before the present invention, no simple but effective solution had been found to the problem of the discomfort associated with plug type earphones of either type.